


P is for Parent

by Yvi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e10 Forever in a Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing at the grave of his wife in the hot Abydonian sun, he could remember the first funeral he had ever been to, which had been so very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Parent

The human mind works in strange ways. Daniel discovered that multiple times in his life, but he was surprised by his own mind especially when it came to his childhood. He couldn't remember much of his parents, aside from the accident which had been forever burned into his brain, but sometimes he caught glimpses of them. Sometimes it happened in his dreams, sometimes a common sight or scent suddenly seemed to trigger a memory long buried.

Usually, he treasured these glimpses - they were all he had. But this time, they were unsolicited and unwanted.

Standing at the grave of his wife in the hot Abydonian sun, he could remember the first funeral he had ever been to, which had been so very different. It had been a cold and wet day, so much unlike this one. He had known almost none of the people that came to his parents' funeral and expressed sympathy to him, while here he knew everybody's names and loved them all. Which, in a way, made it harder.

He couldn't bear standing there anymore.

"Good son."

_Son._

The year on Abydos had been the best of his life so far and Daniel couldn't imagine his life ever being this wonderful again. He had found his soulmate here, his brothers and sisters and also, a father. A father so different from his real father, but a father nonetheless.

"It was a beautiful ceremony good father," he heard himself respond, just like in his vision.

_Father._

He would come back. Come back with Sha're's son, who deserved to have parents. And to see the one person he called a father.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fignewton's Daniel Alphabet Soup. All stories can be found [here](http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/54594.html)


End file.
